The present invention relates to electronic devices. In particular, it relates to FET devices with metal gates, high-k dielectrics, and channel SiGe for the PFET devices.
As FET (Field-Effect-Transistor) devices are being scaled down, the technology becomes more complex, and changes in device structures and new fabrication methods are needed to maintain the expected performance improvements from one successive device generation to the next. Performance may be enhanced by independent optimization of device parameters for the PFET and the NFET devices.